That Something is No One But You
by Annie1999fan
Summary: Oliver realizes he has deeper feelings for Grace based on the 1999 movie
1. Chapter 1

Oliver Warbucks was the richest man in New York, perhaps the world. He had everything he could ever want and owned mansions and yachts all over the world. But Oliver Warbucks was one of the loneliest. He had no family since the age of 10 and not a single friend to speak of. Sure he went out with the prettiest women in the world but they never lasted more than a few dates. Oliver has always been hostile towards his staff and colleagues. He was known to have one of the coldest hearts.

He was surprised when his 6th secretary, Grace Farrell started working for him 5 years ago and never quit her job. Sure she could put up with his temper and knew when to leave him alone when he needed it. She knew exactly what sheets h liked and how he wanted his Brandy's .

Grace was the sort of woman he could never see himself with. She was quiet, kind hearted and hard working. Although she was an African American that wasn't what bothered him about her, she was just too perfectly perfect in every way. He never had real feelings for her, sure they talked sometimes but only in business, and sure there were a few times when they'd meet each other's gazes but they were only business partners nothing else maybe she thought of him as an acquaintance nothing more.

That was until Annie arrived. Of course he had no intention in caring for the child he just wanted his public relations attention so he brought in an orphan to stay with him for Christmas. He had no idea what to even do with a child so on her first night at the mansion he suggested she go to his club for a Brandy. Of course Grace knew what she was doing better than he was and suggested a broadway show. Of course a broadway show with just Annie and Grace turned into the three of them strolling down the streets of NYC in which Annie was in complete awe of. Oliver started to notice how good Grace was with Annie. Grace had this pure gentleness about her. He couldn't help but smile as she ran along with Annie buying her peanuts and ice cream. It made him smile how Annie bonded so well with Grace..

The night ended with Annie falling asleep in Oliver's arms, he was quite surprised and touched at the same time how the child took so much trust in hiin in a short night. Oliver even carried Annie up to bed and gently lay the NYC globe he had given her that night. Again Oliver was amazed at how gentle Grace was with Annie, pulling the blankets up around her, brushing her hair out of her face and even giving her a gently kiss on her forehead. He always knew grace had a soft heart for children and he was glad to witness it.

As the week wore on Oliver began to bond with Annie and realized he did care for her very much. He was even starting to realize that he had more feelings for Grace than he has ever before. Ever since their night on the town he started to notice how beautiful Grace was. Not only was she beautiful on the outside but on the inside as well. But he knew she would never be able to deserve a cold hearted man like him. But there were even more moments when they were working together on Oliver's study when they would look into each other's eyes as if reading one neither's thoughts. Even Annie, as young and innocent as she was started to notice too. She asked about it as they were having lunch together only a few days after she arrived.

"Mr. Warbucks are you in love with miss Grace?"

Oliver nearly chocked on his brandy. This child notices everything.

"Well she is my secretary, Annie we are just work friends."

"Well if you really liked her then you wouldn't be calling her by first name, because usually it's not polite to call a woman by her first name."

"Well she's been working with me for over 5 years and we've been calling each other by first name for a hike now." That got Annie thinking.

"Well gee you guys sure do look at each other a lot like you're lovesick or something. I remember when Mr Bundles gave Miss Hannigan that look but she always told him to go away."

Seeing at how innocent she was and this conversation was probably be going to come up more often than he like he took a deep breath and took another drink of brandy.

"Ok Annie I think you got me this time. I do like Grace a lot, maybe even more of a friend. Can you keep this a secret for me?"

"Sure! But I think you should tell Grace that you like her I think she likes you more than a friend too."

"You're probably right Annie I'm going to talk to her soon."

Wanting to cut this conversation short Oliver decided it was time for them to finish up and head back to the mansion.

One night a few days before Christmas Eve Oliver decided to tell Grace about wanting to adopt Annie and his true feelings for her. Oliver and Grace had just put Annie into bed after a long day of Annie wanting to do everything there was to do in New York. She was finally able to wear out all her energy by

10 that night. They were back in Oliver's study doing some last minute work before retiring for the night.

"Oh, Grace I…uh.. I want to adopt Annie. It's not that I really care for her it's just I can't hear her going back to that horrible orphanage."

" That's a wonderful idea sir! You have plenty of room here and the staff adores her."

"Great I'll call the Board of Orphans tomorrow morning to get all the papers then all we need is a judge to sign the adoption papers!"

"Yes sir I'll do that right away! We should get her a little something, perhaps a new locket to replace the broken on she always wears."

"I'll see that I go to Tiffany's tomorrow while you get the paperwork signed."

Remembering the other thing he wanted to talk to Grace about he started blushing and pulled grace towards him as she was leaving the study.

"Oh and, Grace….uh… you look really pretty tonight."

"Thanks for noticing sir.

"And seeing you taking care of Annie makes me think of what a great mother you will be someday. And I have come to the conclusion that I…uh.. I have deeper feelings for you than just my secretary."

Grace stood looking at Oliver suddenly growing quiet. Thinking she was mad or didn't feel the same way as he did he didn't expect what she said next.

Oliver I feel the same way too. I always had for the past 5 years I just didn't want to make things awkward because I'm your secretary. There's no one in the world I'd want to be with than you."

His eyes almost filling with tears, he has never heard anyone say those words before..

"But you're too perfect and kindhearted and I'm s hot tempered tyrant I don't deserve you."

"I can put up with your temper any given day and I wouldn't trade it for the world. I would be so incredibly happy being with you."

Both were silent for a moment then Oliver pulled grace into his arms and started to kiss her gently on the lips, seeing that Grace didn't seem to want to let go he deepened the kiss lasting for about five minutes. They finally pulled apart and went up to bed for the night.

As Oliver was about to fall asleep he couldn't stop thinking how happy he was that he and Grace shard the same feelings all along. He didn't care if his colleagues didn't like the fact that he as in love with an African American woman. So what if the press kept asking why he fell in love with His African American secretary? He was just happy he could get all that off his chest and he knew of a certain 12 year old that would be very happy with him too!


	2. Chapter 2

The nw y few days were hectic for everyone. When Oliver presented Annie with the new locket she told Oliver how much she wanted to find her real parents and that the broken locket was left with her at the orphanage along with a note from her parents promising to come for He Rome day. Oliver decided he would not rest until her parents were found. He put every FBI agent on the case and even bought every radio station to promote the search for Annie's parents. Annie even went on the Oxydent Hour Of The Smiles where it was announced that there would be a 50 thousand dollar reward for the couple proving to be Annie's parents.

On Christmas Eve there were thousands of couples lined up all along 5th Avenue where they were handed questionnaires about information on Annie's note and locket. It turns out they were all fakes and frauds wanting nothing but to get their hands on Oliver Warbucks's 50 thousand dollar reward. As much as he wanted Annie to be happy and to have parents of her own, Oliver was somewhat glad her parents haven't shown up so he can finally adopt her as his own.

"Everyone was a fake sir, it seems as if everyone who showed up at our doorstep today were fakes."

Grace said as she was tearing up yet another questionnaire all answered wrong. Oliver got up from his desk and bent to kiss Grace. They haven't told Annie that they were in love just yet, but Oliver bought Grace an engagement ring the day he went to Tiffany's to get Annie a new locket. He still had it in his shirt pocket waiting until the right moment to propose.

"There's a slim chance they're even alive Grace. What parent would leave their child at an orphanage for 11 years without any means of contact?"

"You're right Oliver but I just don't want to see her disappointed ."

That moment Annie ran into the-study as energetic as ever asking if her parents came yet. Oliver hated to disappoint her but yet he told her that no they haven't shown up and everyone who claimed to be turned out to b fakes. Annie being her optimistic self said that they were probably lost or missed their train. Oliver gave her a reassuring squeeze on the arm. Drake walked in with a letter from the FBI with information about Annie's locket. Unfortunately they were not able to trace her parents through it because so many of that kind of locket were made and sold in between 1914-1924.

Oliver knew that Annie wanted nothing but to find her real parents but he had to face facts that they were probably dead. He told Annie that even though he's been in headlines of newspapers, had two universities named after him and a fortune made 10 there was still something missing in his life. And that Something was the little girl dancing with him in the dimly lit foyer.

"Well if I can't have my real parents I'd really like it if you were my father!" Annie and Oliver then hugged each other close for a minute then he called to Grace. He told grace that he wanted to adopt Annie and make it a huge Christmas celebration with caviar, champagne and ice cream and roasted corn for the little lady. Grace's eyes light up and hugged her employer. She couldn't be more happy for them. Oliver then mentioned that he was inviting the whole staff as guests Annie, wanting them to finally be together looked up at Oliver and Grace not knowing they have been in love for a few days now

"Miss Grace will you be there too because it's rally nice seeing you two together."

"I'd be honored."

Oliver couldn't wait fo the moment he could propose to Grace and ho happy Annie would be. It'd be a Christmas surprise for both of them.

In what seemed like seconds the house was transformed into a Christmas wonderland. There were wreaths, gingerbread houses and the Christmas tree was as big and had as many lights as the one at the Rockefeller center. Oliver had guessed himself up for the occasion and couldn't wait for Annie to come downstairs to finally start the adoption process. Finally Annie ascended down the stairs in the cutest red dress and black Mary Janes and the cutest hairstyle done up in French ringlets around her head. Oliver was the luckiest man in the world and scooted up his soon to be daughter in his arms as happy as ever.

"Together at last, together forever were tying a knot no one can sever"

they sang to each other dancing around the foyer. By the time they both knew it, justice brandies arrived to sign the adoption papers. Oliver shook the judge's hand

"Thanks for making it in such short notice. This is Annie"

"Nice to meet you"

"I think we should get started" the judge said as he was pulling out the legal documents he needed. All of a sudden drake walked in with a newly arrived couple in the most outrageous getup anyone has ever seen. They were a poor looking middle aged couple saying they were Ralph and Shirley Mudge. Yes these two people claimed to be Annie's parents.

—

Oliver didn't want to accept the fact that these were Annie's parents. They even had the note and locket to prove it. As happy as he was for Annie he couldn't seem to notice that Annie was very unhappy, which made him even more happy. He was beginning to suspect that this couple weren't who they claimed to m. After Annie ran upstairs in tears he antes to go and comfort her but grace beat him and ran after Annie.

An hour later Oliver sat alone in his study and grace walked in and put her head on Oliver's shoulder. Oliver gently kissed the top of her head.

"She asleep?"

"Yes she cried in my arms as I was singing to her. Oh Oliver I hate seeing her like this I want her to be happy with her new parents, but at the same time I have the strangest feeling that I have seen this woman before and they both seem not who they're claiming to be"

"As much as I hate to think of this but I strongly agree. I have the strangest feeling this woman is not her mother."

"Ans the only person other than us and the FBI that know about the note and locket is Miss Hannigan, and this Shirley Mudge looks a great deal like her."

"Oh no…Grace do are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes Shirley Mudge is Miss Hannigan herself and she's using some other man to pretend to be Annie's father!"

At that moment Oliver got on the phon with the FBI agents and old them his suspicions. Oliver could not let Annie get into whatever this awful woman had planned and he need to find out about this couple fast. Oliver and Grace were up all night working with the FBI agents and were able to come to conclusion that yes the Mudge's were indeed frauds. And the people behind this whole scene were miss Agatha Hannigan herself and her con artist brother Daniel Francis Hannigan also known as "Rooster" also known as Danny The Dip. So no Annie will not be leaving with them tomorrow morning. The president arrived early that morning to help identify who they were and what became of Annie's real parents. He was also there for the Christmas dinner Oliver had invited him to the night Annie first arrived.

Later on Christmas morning Oliver and Grace met Annie at the front steps. She was already in her coat with her suitcase ready to leave with her "parents". Annie noticed that Oliver and Grace didn't get much sleep and just as Oliver was about to explain the situation they heard the door open and overly syrupy voices.

"Where our little Christmas present? We know she's here somewhere?" Mr Mudge pretended to look for Annie. She asked if they could keep Sandy, Mrs Mudge said obviously sarcastically that of course she can keep him and the only thing she loved more than little girls is little dogs. Oliver couldn't wait to reveal who they really were.

"Now we got our little Annie then our little check then well bI'll on our way"

"But Annie hasn't even opened her Christmas presents yet" Grace was trying her best to stall them from taking Annie.

"Oh well we ain't got time" Mrs Mudge grabbed the suitcase out of Oliver's hand as they went onto th study to be they're "little check"

As the Mudges we're leaving Annie have one last frightened glade at Oliver and Grace. It wasn't a minute later when she hey heard voices coming from outside. It appeared to be a blonde woman followed by the orphans from the orphanage who went up to Miss Hannigan and said at the same time sarcastically

"We LOVE YOU MISS HANNIGAN!"

Miss Hannigan and Rooster tried to make a break for it but the president of rh United States caught them and revealed who they were before they could escape. They were all caught and arrested, which meant the orphans were free of Miss Hannigan and they didn't have to Ok any longer.

"Miss Hannigan's gone forever!"

"Yay!"

Now that Annie knew who the Mudges were or was time to break the sad news to Annie that her real parents died some years ago. Annie walked to the bottom of the stairs with tears in her eyes. Grace went up behind and asked gently

"Annie are you alright?"

"Yeah I think so… it's just that I always knew my parents loved me..and they'd com back for me…if they were alive." Grace took the poor child in her arms. Annie, always looking on the bright side of things suddenly smiled and said

"Well the bright side is at least I'm not a Mudge!"

"Well I hope this can be a new life for us." Oliver finally could say Annie was his daughter and now grace can be his wife. He took out the Tiffany's box with an engagement ring that he'd bene holding for more than a week. Annie's eyes lit up, knowing what this meant. He went up to Grace, pulled her into her arms and took out the ring.

"When I say this is a new life for all of us I do man all of us." Grace and Annie both has huge grins on their faces. Annie was able to keep the secret that he had feelings for Grace all week and Grace was more than thrilled that her boss finally was proposing to her. Grace and Oliver put their arms around each other with Annie in the middle. They all couldn't be any happier, Annie had her dream parents, Oliver was able to confide to Grace that h loved her and wanted to marry he and Grace could finally say how she felt about he boss all along. Oliver Warbucks went for, being the loneliest man in the world to the luckiest man in the world.

"I don't need anything but you…"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I hope you all had just as much fun reading this as I did writing it! Here is the last chapter it takes place 5 years after the 1999 movie so Annie is 16 and Molly is 12.

...

Has it really been five years already? If someone asked Oliver Warbucks if he was going to marry his secretary and adopt two kids he'd think they're insane. But now Oliver was th luckiest man in the world. He and Grace have been just as in love with each other since they got married five years ago. He couldn't even remember a time when they got into a fight. Sure he still lost his temper once in a while but Grace was always there to comfort him with a kiss, and if there were no little eyes around more than just a kiss. Oliver love every moment with Grace and he was so happy he chose her to be his wife. Oliver's life has been complete.

After thy adopted Annie they adopted Molly as well. They both grew into beautiful young women over th last few years. Annie just turned 16 and was learning to drive and was starting to think about college. Oliver and Grace were so proud of their little girl and how far she's come. Annie was talking about becoming an American Sign Language interpreter-after taking a few classes the past to years.

She had many friends and was as outgoing and energetic as always. Molly was still sweet cuddly and shy. Oliver ans Grace couldn't be more proud of how she was able to overcome her dyslexia when she was younger. She love middle school and just joined the field hockey team. Oliver lov d his little family and wouldn't trade anything in the world for them.

Now it was grace and Oliver's 5 year anniversary. They decided to go to western Massachusetts in the Berkshire for a weekend. They were both excited o spend some alone time together. They left the mansion at 6 Friday morning and were planning on coming home early Monday morning. Both girls were spending the weekend at friends houses so good byes were made the night b fore they went to bed. Oliver and Grace arrive to their hotel and checked in at noon on Friday. They spent the rest of the day enjoying themselves and had a picnic lunch.

"Grace can you believe we've bene married for five years? It feels lik just yesterday Annie was coming to stay with us for Christmas."

"It sure has been a hectic five years but I wouldn't trade it for anything. I love you Oliver Warbucks."

"I love you Grace you're the one and only love of my life and I'm still and always I'll be the luckiest man in the world."

They spent the rest of the weekend sightseeing and what not cuddling in bed and being together alone for the first time in a while. Oliver was so happy to finally have his wife all to himself but he was excited to get home to the rest of his family. He couldn't wait to see what the next few years would bring and all the new memories they will share together.

The end! Again thank you so much for commenting, following and favoriting! I have no idea where that idea that Annie would be an ASL interpreter came up but hey I'm deaf and I love that idea! ,amber I'll do another story where Annie learns ASL!


End file.
